Take Nothing for Granted
by burtneymac95
Summary: Set 5 years in the future. Jeffersonians closed and Booth and Brennan havent seen each other for 5 years. Will Hodgin's death bring them together again? Theres something else I'm aiming at here, but thats saved for the ending chapters. R/R!


The year was 2015.

It has been 5 years since she's seen Booth, 4 years since she's seen Cam, and 2 years since she's seen Angela and Hodgins.

The Jeffersonian closed in 2010, due to insufficient funds.

Brennan and Booth couldn't solve one case after the girl and boy was found burned in a bed back in November of 09.

Brennan was now married to a guy named Matthew Conway

She worked as an anthropology professor at Harvard University.

She was rummaging through her closet, when she found a box titled "Jeffersonian Memories."

She opened it up. There had to be at least 100 pictures in there.

She started looking through them. At the very bottom of the box, was a picture of her and Booth.

She went to pick it up, when her husband opened the door.

"Hey Sweetie. Looking back at the glory days?"

"Yea."

She put the picture back at the bottom and closed the box. He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"How was your day at work?"

"Ah, the usual. How was your day off?"

"Boring." Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brennan?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"'Its me. Angela."

"O…hey Ange. Whats up?"

"Hodgin's dead."

"What? What happened?"

"It's a long story. The service is tomorrow at 12. I would like you to be there."

"Of course Ange. Anything else I can do?"

"Yea. Just be there, ok?"

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye." The line went dead.

"Whats going on?"

"Hodgins….d, died."

"The bug guy?"

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I have to pack."

"I'm coming with you."

"Thanks. I would like that."

__

The Next Day at the Funeral

Brennan and Matt walked in the room, where the service was being held.

She saw Angela crying and talking to what seemed to be one of Hodgin's family members.

Angela looked over and saw Brennan holding hands with a guy.

"C, Can you excuse me for a second? I have someone I need to talk to."

"Yes of course Angie."

The guy politely kissed her cheek and she walked towards Brennan.

"Hey Bren!"

"Hi Angela." They hugged.

"How've you been?"

"Okay, yourself?"

"Okay, up until the last week or so."

"What happened?"

"I would like to tell you that when Cam gets here okay?"

"Yea sure."

"Whos this handsome man?"

"O I'm sorry honey, Angela Montenegro this is Matthew Conway, my husband."

"Husband? Wow Bren, you've changed so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yea I no."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Montenegro, sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"It's okay. And call me Angela."

"Okay, Angela."

They all smiled, mostly Brennan and Angela back and forth at each other.

"Matthew, can you excuse me? I need to talk to Angela about things."

"Sure. I'll just, be over here."

"Okay."

She gave him a kiss and her and Angela walked over to the other room, connected to the service room.

"Well, he's…..decent. Compared to Booth."

"After all these years, your comparing my husband to Booth?"

"I'm, sorry, okay sweetie. I just always thought that you and Booth were going to end up with each other."

"Well you were wrong, okay. Now can we please discuss another topic?"

"Sure, how about....Cam!"

"What about her?"

"No, Cam, over there!" Brennan turned to see Cam walking over to them.

"Hey Angela."

"Thanks for coming Cam."

"Of course."

"Hello Cam." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan." She said harshly, rolling her eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm, I'm not going to say anything. This day is all about Hodgins."

"Oh shit." Angela said.

"What's wrong Ange?" Brennan and Cam said simultaneously.

"Him." She pointed over to the door, where Seeley Booth was standing.

"Angela! You didn't tell me he was going to be here!"

"It, slipped my mind."

"Who's that guy he's talking to?" Cam asked.

"My, my husband."

"Husband? Since when are you married?"

"Since 1 year ago. His names Matthew Conway."

"Wow, you've really changed."

"I know right?" Angela said.

"I have to go over there. Booth doesn't know who he's talking to, and neither does Matt."

Brennan sprinted over to Booth and Matt.

"Hello Bo…." Booth began to say, but was quickly interrupted as she kissed the man standing next to him.

"Sweetie, I want you to come meet somebody."

Brennan looked over and noticed Booth standing there.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones."

Booth hugged her.

"Wait, this is Booth? _The_ Booth."

"Yes. Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Deputy Director Seeley Booth."

They shook hands.

"Deputy Director, Booth? Wow, you're moving on up."

"Yea. Who's this?"

"Matthew Conway, Tempe's husband."

"Hu, husband? Your married Bones?"

"Yea. Unlike you, I moved on with my life. It was nice seeing you Booth."

She grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him towards Cam and Angela.

"Shes married?" was all Booth could say to himself.

"Cam, this is my husband, Matthew Conway."

"Oh, is this the famous Dr. Saroyan?"

"Famous? Not hardly. But yes. Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, you've heard of me?"

"Tempe's told me everything about you guys. She still has a box full of pictures of you guys, and she speaks often about all of you."

"Wow, thanks Dr. Brennan."

"Just call me Temperance, or Tempe. We don't work with each other anymore, so we don't need to be so formal."

"Okay Tempe….okay that feels really weird, how bout Brennan?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"Sweetie, do you mind if I go get a drink?" Matt said.

"No of course not. Go ahead, we all need to talk and catch up a bit anyway."

"Ok. You want anything?"

"Nah. Not right now."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"He seems….nice. but nothing compared to…"

"Yes nothing compared to Booth I know."

"Ah-em."

Cam and Angela both cleared their throats, indicating that someone was behind her.

She turned around to see a tall, muscular, rather handsome Seeley Booth.

"Booth. Hi."

"Hey Bones. Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure. Be back in a little guys."

"Ok…Take your time."

Booth put his hand on the small of her back like he always used to.

She jumped at first.

"Sorry." He quickly took his hand off her.

"No, you just…startled me…that's all."

They walked over to a small corner.

"So, your married now?"

"Yes. For one year now. He's a great man. You…would like him."

"I bet I would. He seemed kinda…nice…when we talked."

"Yea, he is."

Booth started laughing a little bit.

"Whats so funny?"

"Well were talking about a guy that stole the love of my life. And….you've changed so much."

"How?"

"Umm, your married. Which is one thing you never believed in. And you seem more….outgoing, and social."

"Well….i learned a lot off of you. You taught me a lot Booth. And I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

They stared into each others eyes.

"So…how've you been?"

"I've been good. As you know, I'm the Deputy Director now. Um, Parkers gotten really big. He's 13 now."

"13? Wow!"

"I know right? Seems like yesterday he was trying to fix me up with every girl at the Jeffersonian."

"Including me."

"Ha-ha. Yea. Including you."

They laughed.

"Hows your grandfather, or 'Pops?'"

"Umm…he uh….died about 2 ½ years ago."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Booth. I had no idea."

"Its okay. I go to his grave everyday."

"Do you remember the first time I met him? And when we took him back to the nursing home and he talked to both of us?"

"Yea?"

"You want to know what he told me?"

"Yea."

"He told me that if you ever needed anyone, I needed to be that person. And if you ever needed it, for me to hold you and make everything better."

"Really?"

"Yea. And theres 1 more thing. He told me that….that it was his fault your father left."

"What? How?"

"He said when he came home and saw your father….b…beating you, he told him that he didn't deserve to be a father and told him to leave."

"How come he never told me this before?"

"He didn't have the courage."

"I'm glad he told him to leave. If he didn't, my father would've kept beating me and I would've never got out of there. And I would not be the man that I am today."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Its fine. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Your welcome. Now what did he say to you?"

"Uh…..he said……to follow my heart."

"And did you?"

"Yes. I told you how I felt about you, when my head was telling me it wasn't real."

"Oh."

"Bones, I was so in…."

But before he could finish his sentence, they heard Angela saying that the service has started and for everyone to take their seats.

"We'll finish this conversation later?" Booth asked.

"Uh….yea sure."

They headed into the room, where the service had begun.


End file.
